


Electrified

by Abstract_Thoughts



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Other, Sick shit, dark!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Thoughts/pseuds/Abstract_Thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] After a freak accident with his parents' Ghost Portal, Danny Fenton went missing. After two years of fixing it, Maddie and Jack Fenton send Sam Manson and Tucker Foley after Danny. Unknown to his friends and family, Danny is long since dead, and has made the Ghost Zone his home. But can he protect his old home when Ghosts attempt to harm the residents of Amity Park? And will he be able to regain what little humanity he has left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Been a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This awesome idea was created by the wonderful Tumblr user forevveraquarias! I recommend you check them out!

**Chapter One**

**It's Been a Long Time**

The glow of the portal was sickly green - a green torch in the cave of the Fenton's lab. 

"Are you sure about this?" Tucker asked, legs shaking as he and Sam stepped into the Specter Speeder.

"I'm sure." Maddie said, lavender eyes steady, "You two are the last people who Danny saw. If anyone can find him, it's you two."

Sam's hands gripped the wheel, knuckles white. "We'll find him, Mrs Fenton." She said hoarsely, eyes set ahead, "Don't you worry."

...

Danny floated on his back, the Ghost Zone sliding past him in all it's vomit-green grossness. Everything was the same, always the same, always green, always boring.

But not today, it seemed.

He turned his head towards the sound of a machine of some sort. 

That... That logo....

"Fenton Works..." He mumbled, moving towards it.

Sam... Tucker...

It was mere curiosity that drove him to investigate, and lean against the back of the vehicle. 

Sam and Tucker hadn't seen him yet, so he grinned to himself. Working his way on top of the vehicle, he sat down, eavesdropping for just a moment.

"He's gotta be here, Tuck." Sam was saying, "Where else could he have gone? He couldn't have disappeared into thin air!"

"I dunno, Sam." Tucker sounded somber, "Even if he got here, he must be de-"

"YOU SHUT UP! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Danny took his cue, going intangible and poking his head through the roof of the vehicle.

"Actually, Sam, Tucker's actually pretty close."

Sam screeched, the vehicle swerving and getting sent spiraling through the Ghost Zone. When it stopped, Danny threw his head back and barked out laughter.

"D-Danny...?" Sam muttered.

But Danny was just laughing, holding his stomach.

"You should've seen your faces!" He wheezed.

"Phantom!" Barked Skulker's voice, "What are you doing?"

"Ah..." Danny wiped a tear from his eye, "C'mon, Skulker, I'm just playin' around."

"You just like to make trouble, Child."

Danny sniggered, "Exactly. Go be an old dude somewhere else, or I'll break your neck." He sneered, running his tongue along his teeth, "Again."

Skulker shuffled awkwardly, then straightened his back, "Fine. But not because I'm sc-scared of you, of course..."

"Yeah, yeah." Danny cracked his knuckles, looking Skulker in the eyes, "I'll start from 5."

And Skulker disappeared.

Danny sniggered, looking back at Sam and Tucker, "He'd better run, amirite?" He sat on the hood of the vehicle so he could look them in the face while they talked, "So, what brings you here, hmm?"

Sam tapped the steering wheel, "To find you." She said softly, "Your parents never stopped trying to fix that portal... To find you..."

Tucker nodded, "Or Jazz. Or us. The police declared you dead, the school had a ceremony and everything."

Danny laughed bitterly, "No one besides you two and my family gave a shit, than, huh?"

"The school-" 

"I don't give a shit what the school did! I bet you some of those fucks were glad I'm dead!" His face contorted, his muscles and mind unsure how to feel about that.

"Danny..." Sam was quiet, "Even if that's what you think, we want you to come home..."

Danny quirked a white eyebrow.

"We can’t look your family in the eyes and tell them we didn't find you."

Danny huffed, "The portal's open, then?" He laughed bitterly again, "Stupid mistake."

"Whaddaya mean?" Tucker asked.

"You guys can come here, but ghosts can go to your world, too." He sighed, staring up at the endless green grossness, "But, mostly because I love breaking fuckers into pieces, I could come with you... Gimme an excuse to bash some heads..."

"Really!?" Tucker shouted excitedly.

Danny looked back at his old friends,"Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Welcome Back

~~~~ **Chapter Two**

**Welcome Back**

Danny sat on the steel floor of the lab while Sam and Tucker went to get his family. The floor was cool to the touch, and bright on the eyes after so long of only vomit-green. He layed down, staring at the lights on the ceiling.

This was home. 

Footsteps came running down the stairs, and causing Danny to stand up. His family stared at him.

"You said you found Danny." Jack said, "This is just some ghost kid."

Danny laughed, "Unobservant as always, eh, Dad?"

Maddie took a step forward, and looked Danny up and down. She observed his now-white hair, green eyes, and grey skin. He'd changed his clothes, but his style hadn't really changed- jeans, black t-shirt, sneakers.

And she smiled, "It really _is_ you!" 

Danny grinned, sharp teeth showing, "Took ya long enough." He frowned then, "But I don't think it was worth the risk."

His mother looked confused.

"Whaddaya mean, Danny?" Jazz moved slowly, and even said his name as if not sure that was the truth, "Did something happen?"

Danny shook his head, "You just  don't get it..." He laughed in his throat, "Some ghosts want to cause people harm, make 'em pay for whatever it is that killed them, you know?" His friends and family listened, "They will stop at nothing to get here and see that through, understand? That portal is a death sentence." 

The room was quiet, taking this in.

"However..." Danny continued, "I would be willing to help. Just so I can snap some necks." He laughed, the thought entertaining, "I mean, if you want." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We do."

...

Valerie kicked up some dust as she walked past the Fenton's. Every time she walked past, she thought of nothing but Danny- who died two years ago. 

They were only 14.... 

The door to Fenton Works burst open, Manson and Foley chatting and laughing with some white-haired kid.

The kid looked so bored, he might die.His skin was as grey as death, anyways, and had circles under his green eyes. 

"Hey, Valerie!" Foley cooed, causing a roll of the eyes from Valerie.

"Screw off, loser!" She called back, "Who's loser number 3?"

"Is no one going to recognize me?" The kid grumbled, before calling, "Nice to see you, too, Grey!"

Valerie quirked an eyebrow, not understanding.

The kid scoffed, "Whatever." And started to _fly_.

Valerie stared as he hovered momentarily before taking off towards the school. 

As the Foley and Manson began to pass her, Valeriegrabbed Foley by the front of his shirt, the other fist raised at his face, "WHO IS HE, FOLEY!?" She shrieked, unable to comprehend what she'd just seen.

"IT'S DANNY! SEE, HE DID DIE IN THE PORTAL AND BECAME A GHOST AND HE'SHERE TO PROTECT US FROM OTHER GHOSTS AND PLEASEDON'THUTME!"

Valerie stared at him.

Then she let him go, and chased after Fenton.


End file.
